Billy's Achilles
'''Billy's Achilles '''is the twenty-ninth episode of ''Dude, That's My Ghost! ''It aired for the first time on May 18, 2013. Synopsis When Billy discovers that Madame X is no longer interested in capturing him, as she's moved onto healthier pursuits, he goes on a desperate search for a new obsessed fan. Plot The episode starts with Spencer and Billy (who's training his "bro-chi) outside the Cobra Mansion. Soon, Sam Hoover arrives, pretending to deliver pizza. At least Spencer thinks he's just pretending. Sam explains that Madame X has finally gotten over her "unhealthy obsession" with BJC and started doing something more productive. Billy didn't want to belive any of that and teased Sam into capturing again, without success. Soon, Billy discovers that Sam isn't even wearing his underwear to see him. With Madame X gone, Spencer and Billy chill and have a "pizza bro-date" together. It doesn't take Billy long to actually miss being wanted and captured and soon he gets extremly depressed because of Madame X's deisinterest in him. Spencer tries to comfort Billy, unfortunately Hugh catches his son "talking to himself". He takes this as an opportunity to reveal to Spencer that he decided to become a life coach and makes Spencer build a shelf, in hope he would stop "talking to himself" Later at the pool, Billy still appears to be in "misery-town". He does things like not talking, sulking into his seat or not catching the ball that Rajeev threw at him (causing Spencer's shelf to break). Spencer suggests to go to the studio to "kick out some Cobra-classics" to cheer Billy up. Of course, he agrees and performs the song "Bromazing". Unfortunately, the song made him sadder, angrier even, and soon, Billy smashed his studio in rage. Spencer catches his mom and sister working to build a shelf. Jane tells him that Hugh talked them into taking his advice but they don't seem as miserable about it as Spencer did. After that, Billy Joe looks at his photos of Madame X, missing her dearly and sulks deeper into Spencer's bed. Luckily, Spencer has a new (and rediculous) idea to make Billy feel better. Rajeev appears in Sam Hoover clothes, pretending to catch Billy with a miniature vacum cleaner. This only leads Billy Joe to get annoyed and so he asks Rajeev a few questions (how long the obsession was, what the henchman situation was, if Rajeev is willing to sacrefise everything to capture Cobra's spirit). Since Rajeev is not really interested in Billy, he only gives the ghost answers he wouldn't like to hear. Enraged by them, Billy yells in anger and disappears. At the Wi-Fri, Billy is listening to his tunes, crying again over Madame X. Rajeev gets the idea to get Billy a new obsessed fan and so they get Principal Ponzi (very questionable why him though). Since Ponzi is a Cobra-hater, the plan doesn't work, causing Billy to anger himself even more about the loss of his biggest Cobrahead. Back at home, Jane is preparing food. Spencer questions the absence of his dad. Jane explains that he has found someone who's "just crazy" about him. Hearing this, Billy cries again, remembering Madame X. His ectoplasm tears bring the meal to life and they destroy the table. Jane suggests pizza (which reminds Billy of Sam which reminds him of Madame X). Spencer can't take seeing his best friend like that and so he decides to get Madame X for Billy back. When they arrive at the X residence, Spencer happily informs Madame X that he has brought Billy Joe Cobra here just for her. She rejects him though and says that she is through with BJC. Hearing this, Billy gets a heart attack and falls on the floor. Madame X also reveals about Hugh being her personal life coach and soon expresses an obsession for him. This makes Billy extremly angry and he even refuses to rescue Hugh from Madame X. Since it's his groupie's dad, he has to (much to his dismay) and successes. The next day, Spencer suggests to hit the Wi-Fri but Billy doesn't agree, since he's not sure if he got Madame X and Sam back. Much to his joy, Sam appears and tries to capture Billy (and naturally fails). Cobra is extremely happy again, knowing that he is still wanted. Character Appearances Main Characters *Spencer *Billy Joe Cobra *Rajeev *Shanilla Minor Characters *Madame X *Sam Hoover *Hugh Wright *Jane Wright *Jessica Wright Songs * Bromazing Trivia *It is the first time that Madame X is not interested in catching Billy (at least not at first). *It's the second time that Principal Ponzi says he doesn't like Billy's music. *Billy sings Bromazing. *Sam Hoover was upset about not working for Madame X in the period where she was no longer obsessed with Billy, but later in "The Sleepover" he confesses that he hates working for her. Category:Episodes